You Like That?
by J2M2
Summary: Dean and Cass don't have a great relationship out of the bedroom, at first... SMUT! Do not read if you are not allowed or if you are reading to hate! Rated M for smut and some cursing ! Extremely dirty with detail.


**SMUT: RATED M FOR A REASON: READ IF YOU WANT BUT IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN MOVE ON.a**

 **/updates will be made as soon as possible**

-Cass' POV--

Cass sees dean every day at work. Dean and his buddies are always dicks to him, and it is even worse when they all work in the same part of the auto shop.

Every day they call Cas names like _faggot_ and they push him around and pick on him. "How's your day been faggot? Sucked any dicks lately?" Dean says as his group laughs. "Fuck off winchester" says Cass. "Awe, is the poor thing hurt? Well it's your fault for being a dick sucker, its your choice to get picked on!" Says Dean. Cass hates when they do this to him.

-Deans POV-

Later that day, Dean goes to the bar and has several rounds of shots. He's borderline drunk and decides to head out. "Where the hell is my office?" Dean thinks to himself. He staggers into the auto shop and into what looks like his office. Standing there in his sweatpants, messy hair, and no shirt is Cass. "Damn he's so hot" Dean thinks to himself.

-Cass' POV-

Cass hears someone enter his office. He's not sure who would come at this time of the night. (Cass will sometimes stay the night to get more work done.) he turns around and looks and he sees dean standing there with a concerned face. He can already smell the whiskey in his breath.

"Dean?"

"Where is my office?" Dean says to Cass in a drunken and raspy voice.

"What are you doing here? Your office is the next room over."

"Oh ok" dean says as he walks into Cass' room and flops on the pull out couch.

"Oh so you torment me by day and you invade my privacy by night?" "Is that how this is supposed to go?" Cass says. Cass sees Dean stand up and rush towards him. Out of nowhere, their lips are crushed together with such force it knocks Cass off his balance. Dean catches him and holds him in his position close to the ground. "Even drunk Dean's reflexes are amazing" Cass thinks to himself. Dean finally pulls away with an oddly satisfied look on his face.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Exactly what I've wanted since I've met you, Cass" dean says with a passionate yet slurred tone. Cass is speechless as dean shoves him up against the wall and kneels as he started taking down Cass' sweatpants. "Get the fuck off of me Dean" Cass says as he tries to fight it even though he knows he thinks Dean is so hot. He doesn't want to cave into it. Dean treats him like shit but it turns him on in some odd dirty way. "Come on, you know you like it too" Dean says to Cass with a wicked grin on his face. He continues to take down Cass' sweatpants revealing his hard package. "See, I knew you liked this" Dean says. "Dean, I told you to get off me!" Cass yells at him. Dean flicks Cass' tip with his tongue and that makes a feeling of sweet ecstasy surge through cass' body as he lifts his head back. He tried so hard to resist Dean but now he can't. "Oh god Dean, don't stop.." Cass says. Dean licks up and down Cass' shaft slowly engulfing his hardness in his mouth, slowly bobbing his head. "Faster dean, please!" Cass whimpers. Dean obeys him and starts moving his head faster and harder. Once he has gotten used to the large mass in his mouth he takes Cass in all the way down his throat and then he pulls away.

"You sure like that don't you, you little slut" Dean says as he flips Cass around on his stomach up against the wall. Dean unbuckled his jeans and took them down. He was about to put it in when Cass says "Wait dean..., I uh... need a bit of a warm up first." "Oh a warm up.., where's the-"dean says as he is cut off by Cass "bottom drawer to the left". Dean gets up and pulls out a tube of lube and spreads it on his fingers. He sticks one digit up Cass and receives a small moan in return. After a minute, he adds another finger and stretches Cass' entrance a bit. Then, he sticks a third finger up and begins pulling out and back in. Then once he's finished, he adds a bit of lube to his hardness and puts the tip into Cass. "Oh god dean, go deeper" Cass wimpers with a bit of pain in his voice while he is being stretched as dean goes deeper.

-Deans POV-

He's so hot when he makes these little quiet noises like I can't hear him. Cass feels so good around my dick, I just can't get enough of him, he's so tight around me, I love it. "Faster Dean, faster!" Cass says. Dean begins thrusting faster and faster, and Cass bucks his hips at that. He feels himself reaching his peak and begins slamming even harder than before into Cass. Each time hitting his prostate. Cass can also feel himself reaching his peak. Dean pulls out and throws cas onto the pull out couch while bending him over, he shoves himself back in and begins going harder and faster than he thought he ever could.

"Oh god dean, I'm gonna..."

"Me too!"

They both reach their climaxes at the same time. Cass can feel Dean's hot cum pouring out inside of him as he does the same but onto the bed.

-Cass' POV-

Dean pulls out of me looking horrified as he did so. He immediately puts his pants on. "Speak of this and you can expect your teeth going down your throat" Dean says. "But wai-" Cass says while being interrupted by the slamming of his office door.

 **MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON! Find out what happens with Dean and Cass next time on "You like that?"**


End file.
